


Hatched

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: In which we see the moments that Huey & Violet's children hatch.
Relationships: Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Hatched

**Author's Note:**

> I just figured that I'd write about the Huelet kiddos again, this time their hatching days.

She had just gotten up for a midnight snack when she heard the sound: a small crunch, almost. Like something was starting to crack open. Immediately, her mind went to the main possibility: the eggs. Instead of going into the kitchen as she had intended, Violet headed into the living room and turned on the lights. Indeed, there were the starts of small cracks near the top of both eggs.

"Hubert!" she yelled, her tone sounding a little more loud and panicked than she had intended.

She was relieved when she instantly heard the sound of him getting up.

He appeared a moment later, looking almost like he was sleep-walking. "What is it?"

"The eggs."

Immediately, Huey's gaze became clear and alert. "They're hatching?!"

She nodded, motioning for him to sit next to her. He did, automatically leaning closer to the makeshift nest of blankets that had been laid a few weeks back. Violet laughed softly, pulling him back a little.

"It might be best to give them some space, Hue," she said softly, "we'll get to crowd them once they're fully hatched."

"... Right," he responded with an awkward laugh, "sorry, kids."

Violet chuckled softly, leaning into him. "I take it you're excited, then?"

"I've _been_ excited," he reminded her, nudging her gently with his elbow before wrapping his arm around her waist, "I mean, come on. Our two kids..."

She glanced up at him, smiling a little before another cracking sound came. They both looked at the eggs just as the one gained a fairly large crack. Her breath caught as she saw a glimpse of dark purple, just before it fully split open. There laid the first of their two children, their son. He blinked, looking a little surprised by his sudden change of scenery.

Violet chuckled a little at the expression on his face, leaning over to gently take him in her arms. She smiled down at him before looking up at Huey. Her husband had frozen, staring at the baby. His mouth was open, stuck in an "Oh" sort of shape. She had to laugh again before looking back down at the little boy.

"Hey, Orion," she murmured softly, smiling, "hi there..."

His wide-eyed gaze never left his mother, and she melted a little. Before she could say or do anything more, though, Huey's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Oh, oh, oh...!"

She looked up just as the other egg cracked open, revealing Orion's twin sister. Immediately, Huey went to grab her before she fell over. He took the baby into his arms, studying her quietly, with a warm smile. Already, he was fighting back tears.

"... Cassie," he said quietly, holding her close to his chest, "hello, beautiful."

She let out a squeaky little chirp, and Huey laughed. He kissed her forehead before glancing over at Violet and Orion. His family, his whole family... They were all right here.

He looked between the twins, smiling at just how many similarities he could already see between them and their mother. He had been right: they were perfect. And already, he couldn't wait to see them become even more perfect as they got older.


End file.
